


明知故犯 40

by NiniK



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniK/pseuds/NiniK





	明知故犯 40

40

城市下了今年的第一场雪。  
李赫宰给李东海买了一套装备，有人吵着说冷，围巾是灰格子，手套上分别印了两只小火龙，某人自己挑的，整天都戴着舍不得脱。  
陪李赫宰胆战心惊的过了两个多月，发现并没什么大动静找上门来，李东海也慢慢的将那些琐事抛之脑后了。  
李东海头一天从超市买了一棵圣诞树回来，李赫宰从房间里出来，正好看到一个白色背影坐地上一个一个绑礼带和彩球。  
李赫宰走过去，停在他身边，双手支着膝盖弓下身子感叹：“小媳妇好贤惠。”  
李东海脸一红，朝他扔彩球，嗔怪道：“再乱说话我揍你。”  
他又拿起一根宝蓝色彩带欲往树颠缠，边跟坐下来帮他的李赫宰唠起话，“我昨天退了话剧社，怪不好意思的，不敢看雁姐的脸色。”  
李赫宰穿着黑色的高领衫，鼻梁上还架着刚才看书戴的眼镜，在盒子里挑出个银色的小球后，回李东海：“今年圣诞一起过？”  
李东海警觉，他偏开上半身，盯着李赫宰，说：“你又要回去？”  
李赫宰笑道：“这么想跟我一起过啊？”  
见李东海抿嘴不说话，他吐了一口气，抬手揉揉对方的头发，说：“不回去，行了吧？”  
李东海狂点完头，继续刚才的话题，说：“哎，我看了今年的剧本，社里人自己写的，挺不错的，可惜了。”  
李赫宰抬起眼，好笑地问：“可惜什么，又想演了？罗密欧？”  
李东海嗔了他一眼，垂下头解手上缠在一起的小彩灯，解释道：“我前些日子跟你提过吧，妙妙不是被不知哪来的星探发现了吗，说他那张脸就适合娱乐圈，如果他是我们学校的或许雁姐还真不愁找不到男主。”  
李赫宰说：“他俩这阵子不就是在为此事闹吗？”  
“谁？胡思宇？”李东海发现解不开，负气扔给李赫宰，重新拿了一根，站起身在圣诞树上绕一圈，“对啊，妙妙问他肯不肯留下自己，他没表态。”  
李赫宰慢悠悠的捣腾李东海扔给他的难题，说：“毕竟进了那圈子，谁也不能保障未来了。”  
话一出，李东海身子顿了一下，他低下脸看着李赫宰，抿出一字笑，“都是分开的问题，所以你也不许走远了。”  
他伸手等李赫宰递他东西，后者也不吱声，专心弄，终于解开后也站起来，说：“好看，你站这儿，我拿相机给你拍一张。”  
连拍了几张，李东海凑过来瞧，他才笑着逗他：“我下次拿这个回去见我妈。”  
李东海知道他又开自己玩笑，懒得跟他贫，转身准备去洗澡。  
李赫宰还在看手里的照片，他抬起脸，对着李东海的背影喊：“圣诞那天我们去约会吧，你可别有什么事缠着。”  
“这话该我对你说！”  
   
李医生一语成谶。  
李东海千万个没想到，他爸妈会大老远从国外回来，并在圣诞夜的前两天给他打了个惊吓电话。  
不说公寓还好，一提公寓李夫人就兴致勃勃的想来看，李东海憋屈得脸都绿了，他从床上弹坐起来，不耐烦地对电话那头敷衍，“行了行了，我下午回来。”  
李赫宰早被吵醒，人这会儿靠在床头上看手机，李东海挂掉电话盯着他沉默，心里慌得想等他先表态，可换来的也是李医生的沉默。  
最后心烦意乱的起床穿衣服，他不确定李赫宰生没生气，倒清醒现在自个儿想拿枕头当沙袋。  
李赫宰看完手机，余光瞧见李东海正气呼呼的提裤子，于是咬了下嘴唇，故作平淡地问：“什么时候回来？”  
李东海转过身子，可怜巴巴地看着他，说：“我争取平安夜偷溜回来。”  
走之前出了一点小岔子，李东海接到了一个电话，没看名字就接起来，一问出口，发现是胡思宇。  
“什么事？”  
那头支支吾吾，“我…你…”  
李东海有些恼了，不耐烦地问：“什么你你我我的，快说。”  
“你现在能出来吗，我在X街A厅，球队在聚会。”  
李东海抬手看了看林妙送他的腕表，毫不留情地拒绝：“不行，我现在要回家，我爸妈回来了。”  
说完就挂断电话，把那边的呼喊声戛然止住了。  
   
“豪宅”总算热闹起来，李东海回到家，屁股都还没坐热，就被他爸拎着回屋收拾行李。  
他挽着他妈的手晃晃，悄悄问：“爸…犯事啦？要带着我们一家老小逃逸？”  
他妈往他头上敲了一个栗子，也顺便帮他收拾，说：“你这都不回家，到处都落灰了。”  
李东海不肯无缘无故地被带着走，拦着他妈纠缠：“去哪啊，难道真给我说中了？”  
李夫人手插着腰，没好气地挥开儿子，“我们最近把那个大生意拿下了，需要你爸回国谈，人家在外地，所以要过去。”  
李东海坐在床上，“嗐，我还以为怎么了，你俩去吧，我不去。”  
“你不姓李啦？”李夫人不管他，拿出最后的威逼利诱，“机票订好了，一家三口，你爸嘴上不说，但其实挺想你的。”  
“哦。”李东海沉浸在圆满家庭的氛围里，一下子没东没西，他抬手阻止他妈给他塞大衣的举动，“去几天啊，带这么多，不就是谈个生意嘛。”  
李夫人回过头，如同李东海一个模子里刻出来的大眼睛眨了眨，说：“要跟我们宝贝一起过新年啊。”  
“什么！”李东海一听，终于想起公寓那边还有个自己男人，他差点跳起来，讪讪地对他妈笑，“不…不是吧，那…那爸不是才回来么，回家过啊，外面多不亲。”  
李夫人把宝贝儿子要穿的衣服抱在怀里，走到门口，笑笑：“我跟你爸提的。”  
李东海牙一酸，掏掏耳朵不想听某对中年夫妻秀恩爱。  
   
走到机场李父一见儿子老是低头看手机，出声严厉训他，“走路玩什么手机，摔倒怎么办？”  
李东海抬头，按掉屏幕，“跟朋友讲话呢，本来约好出去玩的。”  
见老爸不满的又嘀咕两句，李东海吐了吐舌头，找借口说要去卫生间，他现在焦头烂额，因为李医生貌似真的生气了！  
虽然只凭感觉，毕竟那人又开始惜字如金，李东海发一大段话过去哄，对方也只冷冷的回一个字。  
他找了个隔间进去，迫不及待的就打电话回去问。  
“生气了？”  
“你肯定生气了，对我不冷不热的。”  
“我也没办法啊，我爸才回来，他非要拉上我！”  
“你是不是生气了，你生气了就说。”  
“算了。”  
……  
李东海灰心丧气的挂掉电话，心里还有些不满，李赫宰又像给自己笼上了一层透明罩子，外面的人休想进去。  
厕所不宜呆太久，他出去找他爸妈准备登机了。  
拿了机票，百无聊赖的去看目的地时 ，终于吓得大叫出来。  
他妈回头盯他，李东海笑笑，说：“没事。”  
目的地显示是李赫宰的家那边，他曾在某个烦闷燥热的夏夜里，带着鲁莽和患得患失去过一次。  
突然觉得有些神奇，他想感叹缘分的妙处，不自觉的拿出了手机，点开了李医生的对话框，可是一看上面清一色的单方面招呼，李东海顿时又很不是滋味，清醒了一大半，想来想去最后删掉打了一排的字，把手机放回了口袋。  
   
在下榻的酒店安顿好以后，李父带着家人出去吃法国大餐。  
李东海脖子上带着李赫宰给他买的围巾，可还是觉得冷，他心里直呼这边可比家里冷多了，怪不得李赫宰看上去也不怎么暖和。  
被自己的想法逗笑，他垂下眸子，嘴角有化不开的笑意，李夫人看在眼里，秘而不宣，继续优雅的吃晚餐。  
第二天就要去谈合同，李东海听说那边想搞好关系，邀约晚上一起吃饭。  
白天李夫人带着李东海购物，路过一家高定店时，他突然问：“老爸是穿西装去的吗？”  
李夫人点头，回：“对啊。”  
李东海舔舔干燥的嘴唇，心里想象起了自己在李医生面前穿西装的场景。  
陪女士逛街要有足够的耐心，可惜李东海这点遗传他爹，不一会儿就嫌累了，坐在店里的真皮沙发里玩手机，李赫宰从昨天起就一直没找过来，聊天框干干净净的。  
他暗骂了一句小气鬼，划起了朋友圈。  
懒散的目光突然定住，然后渐渐睁大，他妈从试衣间里出来，问他觉得怎么样。  
李东海面如菜色，他起身欲往外走，后面传来呼喊声，他头也不回地说：“我朋友出事了，我出去打个电话。”  
   
妙妙出车祸了。  
消息是以前打球的那群人发出来的，胡思宇的交际圈干干净净，上一条还是庆祝校联赛获胜。  
李东海怔了一下，他把两人和好牵手的那条给删了。  
给林妙打电话，没人接，给胡思宇打，也没人接。  
问传消息的那人，李东海才知道昨晚他们一群人出去玩，都喝大了，胡思宇把林妙带去，但是中途两人不知为何吵了起来，最后一个跑了出去，没一会儿外面就来人说有个男孩出车祸了。  
李东海打字迅速，问严不严重。  
那人说伤势倒是不严重，只是，只是…  
只是一半天没只是出来，李东海急了，他发了条语音过去骂，对方才交代出来。  
只是这事被林妙的爸妈知道了。  
李东海问哪件事，对方打了三个字，胡思宇。  
后面的李东海也不想再问，他在心里打算好了，等会吃完饭就跟他爸说，要提前回去看望朋友。  
回去之后他妈见他脸色不太好，问：“怎么了。”  
李东海抬眼，抹了一把脸，说：“朋友出车祸了，妈，我明天先回去，去医院看看他。”  
李夫人为人母，顿时也跟着着急，“严不严重呀，没事吧？”  
李东海动了动嘴，却不知该怎么说出来，他来大学后与他们交好，光是过生日，都第一时间想到邀请他们，平时谈点小恋爱的事不归他管，但他忘不了，林妙总是悄悄拉着他，对他说胡思宇有多好。  
他望着他妈，认真地问：“妈，只要是喜欢，对方就算是男生也没错，对不对？”  
   
李父派人去接妻儿过来，进雅间时注意到母子两人表情有些不对。  
他早十分钟之前就给妻子分享了喜悦的消息，崔氏答应合作，但是有一个条件，需要李氏去北美发展。  
李东海进门后发现并没有想象中那么多人，甚至坐在自己父亲旁边的只有一位迈入中年的长者，旁边还有他的秘书。  
他礼貌的打了声招呼，李父很满意，说：“喊崔伯伯。”  
吃饭不聊事业，于是重心便落在了李东海身上，待一问一答犹如查户口般过完了流程，李东海悄悄松了一口气。  
崔父和蔼地眯起笑，望着李东海，却对李父说：“你们一走又是几年，考没考虑将孩子送出国读书？”  
话音一落，席间鸦雀无声，落针可闻。  
李父顿了顿，眼睛一亮，回头看向李东海，说：“宝贝儿，崔伯伯的建议不错，怎样？”  
李东海抿住嘴，他看了看三位大人，没有表态。  
崔父哈哈一笑，往椅背一靠，说：“孩子，还是要多跟父母在一起啊，我早年送我家大儿子一个人去国外，后来又送了小女儿出去，现在是一个都不亲我。”男人喝了点酒，脸颊有些微红，他继续道：“出了事，家才是最好的港湾。”  
李东海沉不住气，但又考虑到他爸的面子，笑着回：“崔伯伯哪的话，一家人平平安安，哪能有什么事，您的儿子和女儿也是不想让家里人操心。”  
崔父一怔，两秒后又大笑起来，他摇摇头，举起酒杯要喝李东海碰，完罢和李父又谈天论地，总算放过了李东海。  
他潦草吃了几口，转过脸看他妈时，发现女人一脸严肃，若有心事。  
李东海心里咯噔一下，不敢多想，移过了脸。  
他把手伸进大衣口袋里，指尖发烫，心也发烫，此时此刻却只想和李赫宰说说话。  
   
被灌了半杯红酒，最终还是不争气的红了脸，李东海心里浮躁，借机说要去外面透透气。  
并没有走远，就在门口喘气。拿出手机，停留在聊天窗口，不住犹豫，他点开，又退出，点开，退出，如此反复。  
身体开始烧起来，李东海慢慢靠着墙往下滑，想将身体叠在一起缓一会儿。  
他拽紧手机，喃喃不满，“你什么时候才消气啊…”  
高级餐厅氛围不似普通那般哄闹，大人都喜欢躲起来说悄悄话。  
耳边起了一阵风，左手边的雅间门开了，出来一双又一双的擦得锃亮的皮鞋，李东海正想起身，发现腿蹲麻了。  
看来没人注意到他，可这时候头顶又响起一个声音，“孩子，蹲这儿干嘛呢？”  
李东海仰头，对上崔父的目光，他正想开口解释，耳边又响起了另一个沉稳的声音。  
崔父被唤了名字，脸上立刻眉开眼笑，立刻上前与人握手，李东海寻声望去，是一个打扮规整的男人，不苟言笑，严肃得让人打颤。  
他额头开始冒汗，想趁机溜走，刚莽着力气站起来回雅间，握住门把手的动作就一顿。  
“赫宰再什么时候回来，他决定在你那边呆长了吗？”  
惊讶的回头，不自觉的脱口而出，“李赫宰？”  
所有人都疑惑地看向他，站在崔父旁边的男人更是用一种意味深长的目光打量过来。  
崔父有些吃惊，他问李东海，“孩子，你…”  
酒精刺激大脑，他索性不想清醒了，点点头，回他：“我好像认识您说的那个赫宰。”  
不认识的男人抿嘴一笑，主动问他，“你叫什么？”  
“李东海。”  
眼里闪过一丝凌厉，很快又稍纵即逝，他盯着李东海，良久都没再说话，似乎在思考着什么。  
李东海见大人们不愿再搭理自己，鞠了几个躬后推开了房间，可是下一秒一句话轻飘飘地蹿进他的耳朵里，血液里，震得他再说不出一句话。  
“他是准备去新地方工作了，学校不适合他，字也已经签了。”  
崔父笑着回：“甚好，甚好。”  
   
李夫人回酒店后想起儿子说要回去的事，跟男人提了提，顺带还严肃的交代了他那个同性朋友的情况。  
另一间房间里，李东海安静地坐在窗边，他望着窗外夜色下的霓虹缤纷，城市的平安乐曲已经奏响了，可他却感到了从未有过的荒凉和难过。  
他后来清醒之后，便问了崔父，原来那就是李赫宰的父亲。  
不死心的再三确定，崔父于是给他看了本该代给家里作为院长的家弟、也同属私密的文件。  
照片有点模糊，但未被遮挡的右下角，确实是李赫宰的字迹。  
他不会认错，曾经赖在校医院办公室瞧了千百遍的字迹，他仿佛刻在了心尖。  
李东海自觉清醒，却最忽略了想明白当时为何这个长辈会不带一句疑问的同他交代李赫宰的事情。  
他将第二支未吸完的烟从嘴里抽出，碾灭在窗边。  
窗外这座属于李赫宰的城市，下雪了。  
他掏出手机，伴着外面欢快的jingle bells，点开李赫宰的聊天框。  
“平安夜，平平安安。”  
   
收到讯息的时候李赫宰正和金钟云从超市出来，口袋里的手机亮了一下，他拿出来看后露出了微笑。  
金钟云闭眼大叫，“不是吧，真的是他？”  
李赫宰点头，顺带小得意的挑了挑眉。  
两个即将步入三十的男人在平安夜成功抱了团，一个被对象撇下，一个急着找新房子。  
两人买了点啤酒，准备像模像样的喝一顿，金钟云和李赫宰打赌，李东海这次不会沉不住气先发消息。  
从口袋里不情不愿地摸了两罐啤酒递过去，他还恨铁不成钢地批评浑然不知的李东海，“不争气，不争气！”  
李赫宰好笑，问：“你该感激他，要是他在估计你连家门口都进不去。”  
地上铺了一层小雪，一踩一个印子，李赫宰被冷风吹得打了一个激灵，手揣进口袋里，心情还是很好，他张口能哈出一团白气，与周边的圣诞树交缠在一起。  
金钟云望着四周，感叹，“真漂亮，诶我记得有个词怎么说来着，这些花花绿绿的彩灯，衬托在黑夜里…”  
“万家灯火。”  
李赫宰浅浅地笑了一下，他抬起脸看向前方，突然说：“我去年也是这样走回去，想到了这个词。”  
金钟云打了一个哆嗦，他把手指缩在衣袖里回亲朋好友的祝福，说：“行了行了，知道了知道了。”  
李赫宰看着一座座伫立在城市黑色幕布下的漂亮建筑，倒映在眼中，好像所有都变得温柔起来。  
“回去的路我慢慢走着，突然在想万家灯火里会不会有一盏为我而留，后来我就看到他蹲在那儿，我看到了我的灯火。”  
   
李赫宰保留了一点清醒，准备等金钟云睡下后去阳台给李东海打电话。  
打了几通没人接，李赫宰压下疑惑，改发信息问睡了吗，也石沉大海。  
可怜的李医生躺回床上，举着手机出神，他最终还是学着给小孩儿发了句肉麻到骨子里的话，道了晚安。  
两分钟之后从床上腾的坐起来，他忘了写日记。  
第二天，李赫宰还是有些不放心，因为李东海没有回他。  
难道是跟爸妈亲昵忘了看消息？他盯着手机发呆，这玩意儿也心有灵犀的响了起来。  
看了眼来电，他皱了一下眉。  
“过几天回来一趟。”  
又是不容抗拒的命令，李赫宰深吸一口气，压住愤怒，举着手机不言不语。  
那头似乎也习惯他这样的态度，片刻后电话那头的男人轻笑了一声，他悠悠地说：“最好不要让我找上门。”顿了一下，将筹码玩弄在掌中的人胸有成竹的补充道：“如果不想让我跟你那个小孩儿面对面的话。”  
   
李东海是在圣诞节的后两日回来的，没有告知李赫宰。  
开门的那一刹那发现屋里有灯光，李赫宰很惊喜，他看见李东海面无表情的站在他们的房间门口。  
“小海。”  
李赫宰喊他，却久久没未得到回复。  
彼此站定在原地，李赫宰打破宁静，想往前一步，可下一秒，李东海却突然冲进房间，拖着李赫宰昨晚收拾好的行李出来，快步走上前，狠狠地扔在了李赫宰的脚下，声音有些颤抖，他问：“李赫宰，你去哪。”  
这是李东海对他说的第一句话，却将本该温馨的氛围彻底打入了死局。  
他从没发过如此大的脾气，但愤怒已经蚕食了他的理智。  
当他看到房间里的行李后，脑海里几乎只剩那一句，赫宰准备去新地方工作了。  
甚好，甚好。  
好个屁。  
李赫宰，我有没有告诉你，如果你走了，我们就完了。  
他近乎悲怆的想到了最坏的结果，但自尊却生生命令他停下来，等对方一个答案。  
李赫宰看着散倒一地的行李，他抬起眼，目光又恢复了清冷。  
二十七岁的男人终究学会不以愤怒反击，他只说了一句，却将尚还年轻不经事的李东海推进了迷宫里。  
“这次又要闹什么？”  
李东海抬起手，慢慢捂住脸，他将眼泪全部挡在手心里，终于不留余地的给李赫宰只留了一个字。  
“滚。”  
楼道里的灯坏了，物业拖了半年没来修。  
李东海不报备就回来，李赫宰没想到。  
此时门口外的墙上还靠了金钟云，李东海同样没想到。  
   
金钟云有眼力见，他很知趣的不多说一句，上了车令司机去他新搬的小区，同时小心的看了一眼旁边的李赫宰。  
男人只手撑着下巴，靠在车窗边，车里昏暗，看不清他脸上的神情。  
可金钟云揉揉眼，以为自己看错，那人眼角有如同外面灯火般璀璨的星光。  
叹了一口气，他暗自想到，这个八卦可得烂死在肚子里了。  
下车的时候忍不住多看了李赫宰一眼，却发现对方一脸清冷，并没有所谓的眼泪。  
   
李赫宰只待了一晚，第二天就匆匆飞了回去。  
他压下李东海的事情，并将其认为又是一场无解的胡闹，他现在只想快点解决另一件事，关于他爸如何知道李东海存在的这件事。  
进了屋，男人的拖鞋在，这会儿应该不在家。  
惊讶的倒是院长夫人，瞧见儿子风尘仆仆的回来了，站在原地怔愣了几秒后，连忙上来迎他。  
这对母子在某种层面有些惺惺相惜，李赫宰想到了那个女人，那个孩子，他再看向忙着为自己收拾一切的母亲时，头上的丝丝银发，却如根根细针扎在了他的心口，密密麻麻，痛不欲生。  
女人收拾到一半，突然停下来，叹了口气，背对着李赫宰，说：“那个孩子，我听你爸说，家里人要他出国。”  
贤良淑德了一生，连说话都是轻轻柔柔的，她转过身，望着愣了的儿子，无奈地说：“听妈一句，他还太小了。”  
“我一直知道你有自己的想法，可是他年纪轻轻，又能为你保证什么呢？”  
   
李院长以为这场谈判李赫宰又会为这场不懂事的荒唐爱情与他交换什么条件，比如答应去新区的医院。  
可他却什么都没说。  
男人育子有方，从不与寻常人家一样明面上教育孩子什么能做什么不能做。  
自己成了敬仰的榜样，自然是最好的良方。  
餐桌上食不言，所以小赫宰懂了规矩；工作上凌威有道，所以小赫宰做事也尽力以赴。  
让儿子敬佩自己，模仿自己，骨子里同流不服输的血，以后大概也能落得体面的工作和婚姻，没有比什么比这更高兴省力了。  
所有的事几乎都在设想之中跟着岁月竞走，唯独有一次意外，男人发火打了他。  
周一就要跟着负责老师去外面参加数学竞赛，男人提前完成工作回来想跟儿子交流心得体会，钥匙入锁，打开门就看到一个脏兮兮的小孩儿，脸颊流着汗，淌进还在微喘的笑容里。右胳膊夹了颗黑白相间的足球，父子对视，彼此心照不宣。  
那一年，李赫宰只有十岁。  
从这以后李赫宰再没提起过踢球交朋友的事，男人统统说这都是不务正业，似乎表面上也被他听进去信了。  
可直到二十四岁的李赫宰搬出去后家里重新装修，工人撬开柜子抱出一箱用保鲜膜封起的瘪气坏球，问院长这该扔了吗。  
他似乎在用这样一种方式，保留他支离破碎的不完整年华。  
固执又幼稚的以为，封存起来，就还是属于他的，他只是像个孩子，按下了快乐的暂停键。  
以至于越到后来，他忘了怎么去争，最后只剩沉默，和那一点可悲的自我坚持。  
可是沉默、沉默，唯有沉默才是解脱。  
   
李东海站在机场大厅里，他拨打了那个消失了一周的人的电话。  
他以为李赫宰不会接，因为他在两人争吵的第二天夜里，就给他发了一长串指责的话。  
无趣、冷血、没有感情，我后悔了。  
[李赫宰，我后悔了，后悔把时间花在了你身上]  
他说的全是气话，就想让李赫宰有点反应，或许他们能同往常所有吵架经历一样，只是争吵，并没有真正走到那一步。  
一时气上头答应家里人出国读书的提议，他就想最后不懂事一次，以此作为筹码，用威胁的手段，留下李赫宰。  
电话没响几声，居然通了，那一刻李东海才明白什么叫心跳停止。  
“东海。”  
声音低沉，却听得李东海一阵鼻酸。  
“我现在在机场，你还有什么要对我说的吗？”  
长久的沉默，久到李夫人已经过来找他，于是李东海任性地就将这些所谓的沉默换算成了默认。  
明明在吵架，李赫宰却还是如同事不关己的任他一个人胡闹，似乎又像以往一样，将懂事和不懂事画了条长线，画在了两人之间。  
李东海面无表情，终于开口：“你就是个死哑巴，李赫宰。”  
说完便挂了电话，抽出手机卡，扳成两半。  
到底谁才会后悔？  
二十一岁的李东海尚不明白，却凭着一腔热血上了飞机，将所有的余地都打碎在蓝天白云里。  
一切仿佛都好似梦境，最近发生的所有都搅烂在他的脑子里，有林妙苍白又无力的微笑，有胡思宇剃的能看得到头皮的寸头，还有那一晚沉默收拾行李后离开的李赫宰的背影。  
“打扰了，能不能借过一下，我坐里面。”  
李东海怔怔的回头，然后他看到一双好看的单眼皮，正奕奕地望着他，像极了记忆中的那双眼睛，像极了初见时在校医院那般，他望着他。  
郑允浩干巴巴等在原地，准备问第二遍时，抬头就手足无措起来。  
“你…你你别哭啊…喂喂…”  
终于清醒过来意识到自己做了什么后的李东海，在飞机起飞的轰鸣中，泣不成声。  
   
李赫宰在李东海走后的第二周回了公寓。  
房东有些埋怨，他背靠在门口接过公寓钥匙，对李赫宰不耐烦地说：“快点收拾，真是的，明明说租满两年的，现在走了叫我哪去找人…”  
李赫宰一声不吭的走进去，去到房间，停在书桌前，打开抽屉。  
他只拿走了一本日记本。  
   
上部完  
   
李赫宰日记：  
   
4月6日  
他送了我一支钢笔，买个本子来写写。  
   
4月7日  
钢笔上居然刻了个赫。  
   
4月10日  
那天不该提醒他的…现在晚上都不偷偷亲我了。  
划重点，小朋友很喜欢尼莫。  
   
4月12日  
婷婷手术恢复得很成功，小朋友还送了小小朋友一个吊坠。  
   
4月20日  
摔到脚了还打架，不知道该怎么对他说。  
   
4月21日  
总担心我走，好可爱。  
   
4月30日  
小海昨晚把我嘴唇咬破了。  
   
5月14日  
篮球有这么好玩吗？  
   
6月7日  
赵大爷家的豆浆真的蛮好喝，小海好像也非常喜欢。  
   
6月22日  
小海又不开心了，不想惹他生气..  
   
7月11日  
要怎么才能大大方方的告诉你，其实我非常喜欢你。  
   
7月14日  
想一直一直和小海在一起。  
小海给神仙许了什么愿望？  
   
8月19日  
想他了。  
   
9月5日  
小海好像不亲近我了。  
   
10月3日  
居然又被调来出差...  
   
12月25日  
圣诞快乐，小朋友。  
去年没能一起过，今年也没能一起过，明年总可以吧。  
小海，我特别喜欢你。


End file.
